Here We Go Again
by ShutteringLights
Summary: "What would life be? Without a song or a dance, what are we? so I say, thank you for the music." Hermione found peace with her two best friends on a small Greek island, but a storm is brewing in a form of an affair, a fling and a love. Post-DH, Dramione, Inspired by Mamma Mia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story up. It was inspired after watching Mamma Mia 2 and honestly, I do not regret a thing. As always, I do not own the characters, the book, the Wizarding World of Harry Potter - All is thank to the amazing JK Rowling. Enjoy folks, let me know what you think through reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"** You always knew how to make an entrance"

In light of the new year, the trio are sitting in a booth; drinking and laughing without a care. Just imagine for a moment that scene; worry lines from the distress of a war smoothed out by the thick, salty air, their smiles beaming as bright as the island sun and their bodies at ease. The ocean breeze cools their sweat covered bodies, the smell of the salt roams in the air and the melodic hum of the music playing in the background puts their souls at ease. A certain beat catches the ear of the spectacled friend and his head perks up staring to his frizzy haired friend, who responds with a knowing smile while sipping on her cold beer.

"What?" The ginger asks looking between the two.

"Mione, you've got to sing!"

"Harry, I can't!"

"Sing what?"

"Ron, this is – "Harry is cut off by crescendo of the riff and immediately gets up, pulling up Hermione with him, leaving behind a confused Ron. She does not struggle from Harry's insistence, but just laughs at his antics.

"Strangers, waiting. Up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the niiighht."

Harry's smooth voice booms through the pub as he bee lines towards the stage. His voice catches the attention of others in the pub as they watch the man dance around to the music and belting out the notes. Ron rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of the sight, but gives in with a casual shrug, chugs back his beer and joins them regardless.

"Some were born to sing the blues!" Harry grabs the microphone and throws one to Hermione, who is full heartedly laughing at the scene. Harry gestures to Hermione egging her to continue on with the song,

"It goes on and on and on!"

As soon as Hermione's voice projects through the room, everyone is silenced with a pleasant shock. Her voice set a forest fire through the crowd and as she keeps singing they are drawn to her spark. When she sings, you could tell that nothing is holding her back and she sings with her whole soul.

"Hiding somewhere in the niggghhhttttttt!" The pair created a perfect harmony, balancing each other out, with the fire in her voice and the smooth, velvet sound of his.

As she belts out, the crowd goes absolutely wild for her, "Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeeeling, streetlight, people, Oooohhhh!"

The moment she holds that note unwavering, everyone, including Ron and Harry, are mesmerized, and the crowd erupts with joy in response. She starts dancing across stage, hair flying everywhere, her smile wider than her face and her voice never tiring. Ron and Harry cheering her on louder than anyone in the crowd. The feel of being on stage, the sound of the crowd and the heat from dancing, absolutely thrilled Hermione. There is not a single person in that pub that did not know that.

The song ends and Hermione is breathless on stage. A hue of a blush across her freckled cheeks, sweat sticking her hair to her face and a small breathless laugh escaping her grin. Everyone at the pub breaks out to a cheer and she bows to the them and sends kisses before making her way to her friends.

"That was amazing Mione!" Ron says.

"Oh well, you know, a few lessons here and there." Hermione replies, flipping her hair, "Let's go home boys." She throws her arms over their shoulders and the three walk out into the sweet night of a small Greek island.

The three decided to escape together after the war, temporarily at first, but it has been a year since their departure. They waited around though, stayed a little bit to help rebuild the Wizarding World of England. Helped capture stray Death Eaters across the UK. Though, eventually, the stress mounted, the fear never ebbed and they were aging faster than their minds and body could keep up with.

They found this small island on the edge of Greece by accident while researching the whereabouts of a death eater – it was quant and blissful, and it gave them exactly what they needed, peace. So they came back. The three took over an old abandoned farm house and rebuilt it from the ground up and created a home for themselves, somewhere safe. It was an array of sky blue, white and yellow! In their little home, Harry would play joyful verses on the piano, Ron would strum his guitar mindlessly and you could always hear Hermione's sweet voice filling up the air. They were happy there, living with no worries or fears – besides of the spiders, there were an awful amount of spiders, too many for Ron's poor heart.

In the soft light of the island sun, the rays peer through Hermione's sheer curtains, warming her body, urging her to wake up. The hum of Ron and Harry's duet plays gently in the background and she finds herself humming to the tune. Her feet pad through the hallway and downstairs to meet the boys. She comes up from behind and wraps her arm around Harry's shoulder before leaning her head on his, letting her messy curls fall down his shoulders.

"Someday I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Why oh, why can't I?"

"Breakfast?" Ron peeps.

"I'll get the oranges then." Hermione suggests.

"You should probably put pants on." Harry adds.

"There's no one here who will see my indecencies."

"There's us." Ron states obviously and Hermione scoffs at him.

"Okay there, I'll listen to you when I do not find you in the stables shagging someone." Ron lets out a dramatic, exasperated sigh and Harry chuckles.

"That happened once! And what about Harry? He was found butt naked on the lawn on morning!"

"Hey! I was drunk!"

"I'm going to state this, my indecencies are bare minimal compared to you boys. You lot are savages." She states before leaving the farm.

Hermione walks through the field, grazing by the tall flowers with the tips of her fingers and her being feeling at calm by the rawness of the island. She goes up to the orange tree and starts climbing up the bark, like she has many times in the past. _Hook hand to the left, place right foot in crevice and left on flat part 45 degrees away_. Hermione continues on with her menial tasks not noticing a figure approaching her from behind. She reaches for the last one, frustratingly out of her reach, she stretches her body across the bark, and then a deep voice appears.

"Granger?"

She knows that voice…. far too well, but she can't seem to place it right now, but she knows it does not belong to the boys. Panic starts to sink in and she falls off the tree, landing on her arse on the ground. Looking up, the sun is blinding her, so through her dainty fingers she sees a figure leaning over with a smirk. Her vision starts to adjust and the sight above her starts to clear… _Oh fuck_.

"Malfoy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As always, I do not own the characters or the book that they belong to. Nor do I own Mamma Mia or ABBA, they were just lovely inspirations that I am grateful for. I also do not own any of the songs I use. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I'd heard about you before. I wanted to know some more and now I'm about to see what you mean to me"

"Are you not a witch Granger?"

"What are you even doing here Malfoy?"

"Why are you still on the ground?" A platinum eyebrow raises and Hermione realizes with humiliation that she is still on her arse on the dirt and suddenly very much aware that she is only wearing Harry's quidditch jersey and a pair of unattractive cotton underwear with fat baby chicks on it. She shoots up onto her feet and pulls the jersey down further, a feeble attempt to seem more decent. Pulling her curls back she finally got a good look at Draco - his form finally has filled in from his gauntly teenage figure and now he's all hard edges and broad shoulders. He is clad in light khaki shorts and a white cotton button up. His hair is much shorter now too, swept immaculately to the side and even with the wind from the shore, not one hair seems out of place. Well then, not too much can change.

"Well, this has been lovely. Have a good day." Hermione says, straightening her bag of oranges before walking past him.

"Is there a reason why you are on my orange farm?" Draco asks, effectively stopping Hermione on her tracks.

" _Your_ orange farm?" She repeats.

"Precisely."

Hermione inwardly groans and before she knows it she is grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him across the field towards the farmhouse, "Merlin's balls woman, what are you doing?"

"Just follow me Malfoy." Her grip tightens around his wrist and she continues to drag him along.

"My Granger, never pegged you to be such a brute." He jokes but really he's surprised how much such a petite woman can have enough strength to forcibly drag him around.

She lets go of him once they reach a navy blue door, "This is my – "

"Farmhouse?" Hermione interrupts glancing over her shoulder to look at him and he nods, "Of course it is."

She bursts the doors open and drops the oranges on the table "Harry! Ron!" She shouts.

"See Harry, I told you she did not get attacked by a goat, but you know took you long enough Mio – HARRY!" Ron is the first one to appear from the kitchen and literally drops everything he is holding when he recognized the platinum blonde menace.

"Ron, seriously, you are going to clean that up." Ron grabs Harry's sleeve and shoves him up front, pointing frantically at Draco. Harry, looks up and follows Ron's finger, "What the fuck?"

The two look like a pair of deer stuck in front of head lights; mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers. Taking advantage of the slight distraction, Hermione maneuvers her way around Draco from behind before bolting it up the stairs. The loud ruckus she did not intend to create catches the three boys' attentions and their heads snap up to just catch her feet running up the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Ron whines.

"To get trousers you fool!" Hermione shouts from upstairs.

"Potter, Weasley." Draco greets.

"Malfoy." Ron and Harry responds with a curt nod.

"So, how did you come upon acquiring my farmhouse?" Draco asks

" _Your_ farmhouse?" Ron sputters.

"There aren't even any houses nearby us." Harry speculates out loud at the same time.

"The house on top of the hill." Draco adds.

"You mean that mansion that Hermione thought was the city hall?" Ron asks and Draco nods at him, "That's almost 100 acres away!"

"87 to be precise. The whole property itself is 98 acres."

Draco examines the room, ignoring the ridiculous looks on Harry and Ron's face as they shamelessly stare at him like he has grown a second head. The farmhouse that was once abandoned, have very much so become a home. There is a beige couch and white coffee table on top of a woven off-white and navy blue carpet, the dining table is to the side and every surface is topped with a pot of flowers except the dining table, that had herbs on it. The open archway leads to the kitchen and there is a moderate sized kitchen island and appliances surrounding it. In the white setting of the house there are accents of pale blue and yellow, bringing color into the house.

"We found it by accident." Hermione chimes in, "There was a storm and I thought I heard a horse was stuck here. It was actually a unicorn. I grabbed the boys to help me. Once the storm cleared, we decided we actually liked this farmhouse."

"My family breeds unicorns." Draco says casually, and Hermione narrows her eyes in bafflement.

"Fucking of course they do." Ron mutters under his breath and only Harry hearing it causing him to scoff.

"Uhm right, well…welcome to your farmhouse I guess?"

Before any further (if there was going to be any) conversations are made, a loud neighing from outside catches everyone's attentions. Coming into view is a unicorn galloping towards the big open window, stomping once and then again. Hermione moves past everyone towards the kitchen and after a few moments of rucking she reappears right by the unicorn holding a basket of fruits and herbs.

"Is that…"

"That's Sophia. The unicorn Hermione saved." Harry says.

Draco watches as Hermione strokes the unicorn's forehead soothingly down the ridge as she feeds the creature. You can hear Hermione humming a tune that seems to calm the unicorn and every now and then Draco catches the unicorn playing with Hermione's hair. That is when he realizes that her hair isn't just the mucky brown bush he thought it was. Catching the Greek sun, her hair is actually a bountiful bouquet of brown and dark gold luscious curls. He also notices the faint freckles across her small nose, and wonderfully big eyes the color of molten gold – like honey.

"She's actually really good with them." Harry says breaking Draco's trance, "She's good with a lot of them actually. She started researching and reading about magical beast care. Even researching Newt Scamander."

"He was all we heard about for the past 2 years." Ron groans.

"Why?" Draco asks.

"She wants to help them, to care for them, to heal them. She wants to save them."

"What to be a magical beast doctor?" Draco asks incredulously to Harry but when he turns to look at Harry he notices how his face softens with pride and adoration at the bookworm.

He takes one more look and watches as this creature nuzzles into Hermione and he realizes that she really is going to save them, the brightest witch of her age, and insufferably so.

"Do you plan to use this farmhouse as the hospital?" Draco asks jokingly.

"All 98 acres of it Malfoy." Hermione says with a small knowing smile on her face as she leans against the horse's forehead with absolute seriousness behind her words and it rings inside Draco.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll see you three for dinner tonight at 7pm. Do not be late. Mippy does not take well with tardiness."

Before any of them can protest though, Malfoy is suddenly out of the farmhouse and already walking up the hill, "Are we actually going to go?" Ron asks and Harry shoots a look at Hermione as if asking for her permission.

She rolls her eyes at Harry's antics and clicks her tongue, "Sure, why the bloody hell not?"

"Who the fuck is Mippy?" Ron asks to no one particularly.

* * *

The three believed dinner would have been a casual affair, but after Mippy escorted them to the dining hall they found out they were thoroughly wrong. Ceiling to floor French windows line against the wall and a wide door is opening up to the balcony and you can see the star filled night sky and hear the crashing waves of the ocean. Alongside the ledge hangs small fairy lights and an array of potted white flowers. The center of the dining hall stood a long sleek ash wooden table. The table is adorned with a silk table top and on top is decadent feast and silver and white decorations. On the other side of the entrance stands the Silver Trio themselves.

Even during their years in Hogwarts, the Silver Trio were rather inseparable – each coming from illustrious families, had insane amount of money and influence and the first of the students to actually grow out of the awkwardness of pre-teen years. Since then, the trio has become well-defined and immaculate grown ups. Blaise Zabini, who seemed to always have his aristocratic nose up in the air, seems more poised now, calmer. Dressed in a navy blue suit and a simple crisp white button up, sitting on one of the chairs with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. Pansy Parkinson certainly softened her hard face, and her jet black bob finally suited her and the precision of the cut shaped her heart-shaped face. Wearing a simple moss green dress that dipped low and classic black heels, the woman exhumes excellence.

"Welcome." Draco Malfoy raised his glass to the Golden trio following suit with Blaise and Pansy. His used to be perpetual snarl now seem to only be soft smiles or smirks now a days and it lighten up his face - made him radiant. He is wearing a black suit and a pale blue button up. Comparatively to their suits and dress, Harry, Ron and Hermione are clad in simple jeans and top.

"I need a drink." Ron mutters.

Ron eventually got drunk. It is currently a blessing in disguise. His rumbustious attitude led to Pansy laughing, Blaise making quips and the whole lot to break the tension that was sitting heavily on the room. Conversations became easier and the fear and emotions and past grudges seem to slowly float away. It came to a surprise to everyone how well the two trios have been able to get along.

"So Hermione, Draco tells me you want to open a hospital for magical beasts?" Pansy asks with abnormally inquisitive eyes to be staring at Hermione. It always feels like a shock to Hermione, how polite these three have been, from taunting and harassing to now being genuinely interested by her, it always takes her a couple seconds to wrap her mind around it.

"Uhm yes…that's the plan at least. I believe we are in the perfect location for such; we have the space, the weather for the herbs, the salt in the air and the sea can help with physical therapy –" Hermione continues on with retelling her plan to the new trio, with animated facial expressions and with so much excitement in her voice.

"I can see why Draco said you were fit when you were with the unicorn." Blaise comments with a sinister grin receiving a hit at the back of his head from Draco. Hermione just smiles into her glass, giving Draco a knowing look.

"I didn't say that." Draco adds.

"No of course not, he said beautiful." Blaise corrects himself, clearly enjoying pestering his best friend.

"Even for a mudblood?" Hermione is clearly much drunker than she thought. She completely did not intend to let that slip out whatsoever, and it embarrasses her that she ruined the night with her crassness, "I'm sorry, I had too much wine, I didn't –"

Their eyes are so bright, it is so easy to see the shade of guilt flashing through their eyes, "Granger…" Draco starts, she notices him tugging down the sleeve of his shirt with shame. Still, she continues to ramble on trying to change the topic until, "Hermione." His voice is like steel, cutting through her very being. It effectively silenced her. She looks up at him, staring with wide eyes because never once has she ever heard her name fall from his mouth. That is when she realizes how truly grey his eyes are, they are like silver.

"You should not be the one that is sorry." Pansy adds and Hermione's attention changes to the woman before her, "We were kids…"

"We're trying." Blaise says softly.

"I know." Hermione breathes out, "So am I."

A pregnant silence engulfs the group and suddenly the tension is back, "Hermione, why don't you sing for us?" Ron chimes in.

"What?!" Hermione exclaims, looking at Ron incredulously for suggesting it but he just shrugs at her before downing the rest of his drink.

"You sing?" Pansy perks up.

"Oh her voice is amazing!" Ron brags and Pansy's eyes light up even more, staring at Hermione like a child begging their parents to open up the Christmas gifts earlier.

"I possibly can't. There's no— "

"Oh come on Granger, please sing for us!" Pansy begs.

"Yes Hermione, please sing." A new voice enters the room and it struck ice down Hermione's spine. Her back straightens and her heart plummets to her stomach. She knows that voice, far too well for comfort. It was the voice that used to whisper sweet nothings into her ear late at night when limbs were tangled and the room was lit by the moon, the voice that also broke her heart and took the colors away from her world. She turns around to meet the person the voice belongs to.

"Theo?" The silver trio says simultaneously, but Theo is not paying attention to either of them but just staring back at Hermione. _Merlin_. He hasn't changed a bit. His dark brown hair is swept to the side having a slight curl to it, but it has always been his eyes that catches Hermione's breath. It is the color of the sea under the sun, and she is drowning in them. He is dressed in a simple dark grey suit pants and a crisp white button up, with his suit jack in hand thrown over his shoulder. Even his smile for Hermione is the same.

Hermione abruptly stands up, body reacting on its own, causing the leg of the chair to screech. Everyone's staring at Hermione confusingly, but she can feel the pitiful looks from Ron and Harry and she hates it. Hates it more than seeing the man that tore her apart, because their pity filled looks are reminders of the hurt. "Okay." She breathes out, she holds her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry walks over to the grand piano, "May I?" He asks and Draco nods for him to proceed, "Which one Mione?"

"From that night." Harry did not have to ask which night she was referring to and starts playing the piano in Mezzo piano filling up the room with his tune.

Hermione walks over to Harry and takes a deep breath in, _"I was cheated by you, and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how. But suddenly I lose control, there's a fire within my soul."_

Her velvet voice takes the silver trio by surprise and it captivates them all. Draco feels his breathing stop and can painfully feel the beating of his heart. He watches her, laying out her emotions on a silver platter to them, with every note she hits. As heartbreaking as the song is, her voice sends shivers through his body and it is oddly calming. It is like her soul is being displayed for the taking.

 _"I can't count all the times that I've told you 'we're through'. And when you, when you slam the door, I think you know that you won't be away too long. You know that I'm not that strong. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything."_ Despite the aching in her heart, Hermione's voice remains unwavering and strong. She hits every verse with such power it shook the core of the audience.

 _"Mamma Mia, now I really know. My, my, I could never let you go."_ Hermione ends the song with a breathless voice, ending it while staring at Theo. Draco watches the interaction and sees Theo's knuckles turn white as he fists his hands, and by Gods, there are tears in his eyes. To anyone else, they barely mean anything because they did not know they are actual tears, but this is the man that Draco grew up with. The same man that stole Draco's father's cane and hid it around the house, who then suffered through rounds of punishment from his own father with a grin and no regrets. _They were in love._ His realization struck a chord inside of him - how had he not know?

"Herm— "

Theo starts to advance towards Hermione and her body stiffens, she's not ready for any sort of physical contact. As if Harry could feel her state of alarm, he stands up from the piano and casually places himself in front of Hermione, with a hand protectively on her waist. Ron's chair screeches when he gets up from behind of Theo and walks towards his best friends. Standing a couple steps away from Harry, Ron turns around and stares at Theo with pure unfaltering rage.

"We will go home now." Ron states putting his hand up between him and Theo, "Thank you for your hospitality Malfoy. Parkinson, Zabini."

When the Golden Trio left the room, the atmosphere is almost sub zero with Theo still standing frozen in the middle of the room, "So Theo, how's your wife? Daphne." Blaise adds and Pansy scowls at his distasteful behaviour. For a split moment, Theo stares daggers at him before regaining his posture in a flash and only Draco noticed it.

"She's great. She's with Astoria at the moment. Astoria is getting married on this island actually. She's been in love with it since Draco taken her." Theo adds wearing a shit eating grin, _fucking little shit,_ and Draco rolls his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" Blaise asks.

"Blaise!" Pansy exclaims pinching the bridge of her nose.

Theo looks at him for a moment, none of the three could read his expression (ever really) and he just shrugs, "I feel like, I always will." Theo replies so casually like as if he is talking about the weather, and that bothers Draco a little, "But no. I don't."

* * *

 **Final AN: Thank you for reading!**

 **For this chapter the songs featured are:**

 _ **Mammia Mia by ABBA**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3! Apologies for the delay folks but I'm super grateful for all of you support! As always, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Don't think about it. C'mon. Let's go have fun..."

The Golden trio are enjoying a calm afternoon in their quaint farmhouse, tangled up in each other on their far too large comfy couch. Hermione still fresh out of the sea from her diving session smelt like sea salt and coca butter reading a book too big for her hold and Harry is attempting to detangle her frightening curls. While Ron's legs are tangled with Hermione's leaning against the arm of the chair strumming his guitar. This is the peace they found on this island – that they finally found within themselves after the war.

"Oh Gryffindors!" A shrill shout cuts through the peace and startles the three. Pansy's black bob is the first thing they see as she pops her head through the front entrance, "Oh there you guys are!" Smile wider than her face and eyes shining.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" Her wide smile suddenly turns to a dramatic pout.

"What Ron meant Pansy…pleasure as always, but what brings you to our place?" Hermione corrects Ron giving him a stern look.

Pansy steps into the building and with the island sun rays shining through the entrance, her dainty slim body more defined, "We are going out tonight!" She exclaims clasping her hands together.

"What?" Harry asks.

"I have not gone out since I got here and I am terribly bored. I know you lot know the island very well. I want you to show us around." Pansy says.

"When you say us do you mean – "

"Draco and Blaise as well." Pansy interrupts Ron with a humourless smile, almost daring him to defy her and then watch. It kind of sent chills down Ron's back.

"Is Theo coming?" Hermione asks just barely a whisper but it is heard loud and clear.

Pansy's face softens at Hermione, and Hermione really did not realize how serene Pansy actually looks – light caramel skin, shining black hair and bright forest green eyes, "No he's not. He's spending the night with Daphne, helping with Astoria's wedding." She replies honestly.

"Then sure." Hermione says.

"But Mione!" Ron whines and Hermione cuts him a look of impatience.

"I am trying Ron. _We_ are trying." Hermione whispers to him and if Ron did not know better, from the corner of his eye he could see Pansy's smug smile staring down at him.

"Get changed and meet up at the front gates in 1 hour!" Pansy says.

The three look down at their attire and is confused as to why Pansy told them they need to dress…they are already fully dressed. They share a look, remembering last night, before dashing up the stairs to scavenge through their closets for decent clothes.

They first stopped around the old Market, let Pansy run through and basically support the stalls and stores for the next couple months with all of her purchases. Then it was followed by a quick lunch by the cliffs from a shack that no one would even think twice to look over. Though, Ron swore that it had the best Apaki on the island – he just forgot to mention that they actually slaughter the pig and cook it in front of them.

Pansy cried.

She is currently still crying too.

So, next on the tour was the white sanded beaches of the coast. The island curved in a little, cutting off the horizon but the water is a crystal blue color and it is absolutely breathtaking. They are sitting on a beach blanket enjoying the island's serenity. Until a foreign round object starts rolling into Draco. He stares at it, baffled by the thing but he can hear Hermione and Harry giggle to his side, "What is this?" Draco asks.

"Boreíte na perásete to podósfairo parakaló!" A shirtless man with a very chiseled torso (so Pansy and Hermione noticed) says running up the group. "What?" Draco says.

"Oriste." Hermione replies, the ball in her hands.

"Thélete na paíxete?" The man asks and Hermione just laughs shaking her head, "Ti gínetai me aftón?" The man points towards Draco and Hermione laughs even more and bigger this time.

"Do you boys want to play football?" She asks with a mischievous smile.

"Play what?" Draco asks confusingly.

"Football, it's a muggle sport. Basically you get the ball into the opponent's net." Harry explains.

"Sounds simple." Draco states, though still feeling slightly uneasy seeing Hermione's smile turn more into a sinister smirk.

"But you can only touch the ball with your feet." Harry adds and Blaise and Draco look at him like he has grown a second head.

"You boys played quidditch, it will be a breeze. I mean, is there really something a Malfoy will back down on?" Hermione taunts, receiving an unimpressed look from Draco. He stands up and wipes the sand off his pants, "Fucking watch me Granger."

He sneers before pulling his shirt over his head. It takes a moment for Hermione to recover, but his marble skin and the ridges of his well-defined abdomen, takes her by surprise – so she takes a longer peek through her curls. The Greek man finally catching up and starts walking towards the field with Draco, "Blaise!" Draco shouts over his shoulder.

"I think your boyfriend is calling for you." Ron quips.

"Choke on a dick Weasley!" Blaise calls out, throwing his discarded shirt at Ron's face and then he starts jogging towards Draco.

"I feel like they are missing something…" Pansy states looking warily at Harry, Ron and Hermione as they try to hold back their laughter.

The two purebloods are absolutely being demolished by the other players. The two did not realize how much cardio and endurance they had to use to play this sport that they once thought was simple. After 30 minutes (thought it feels like hours for the two) of playing, the two are officially wiped out. The Greek men are sliding across their feet, running into them and straight up rough housing like barbaric humans, if you ask the purebloods themselves. In the background, Draco can hear Hermione's whole-hearted laugh as she cheers on in Greek – _she speaks fucking Greek_ , _why the hell does she speak Greek_ , Draco thinks. The men call for a break and Blaise and Draco have never been more grateful in their lives. They drag their feet to the blanket before collapsing into the beach blanket, producing a little puddle from their sweat.

"Enjoy yourself Malfoy?" Hermione teases.

"You know Granger, if I did not know any better I would think this was your plan all along. To beat us up through such a brutish game." Draco says through his minor hyperventilation.

"Oh don't be dramatic." Hermione says dismissing his comment with a wave of her hand.

"Why don't you play then? Hmm Granger?" Draco challenges and her facial expression drastically changes to one of absolute seriousness.

"Come off it Draco. Granger only plays with books." Blaise states, him himself still trying to catch his breath and before he knows it, Hermione's slippers are being throw his direction. Thankful for his Quidditch years, Blaise manages to dodge her sandals.

"Bloody watch me Zabini." Hermione hisses.

"My, Granger, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Blaise asks amusingly.

"Wanker." Hermione mutters.

She pulls her crazy curls up into a high pony tails making it down to the field. She starts conversing in Greek with the men that are playing before turning around and flipping the bird to Blaise and Draco. Blaise bursts out laughing, "Merlin, she really is feisty."

"She could kill you in your sleep Zabini." Ron adds.

"She could also just sleep with me." Blaise comments, getting a smack from Pansy.

Surprise, surprise, the Golden Girl is good at football, better than good actually – she excels.

She maneuvers around the field gracefully and speedily, her agility giving her an advantage over the other men. Draco and Blaise watch her play and are absolutely shocked by her athletic ability. Draco looks at her while she plays and the joy that spreads her face, she looks like so free, she looks like himself when he's flying. She dodges the other men, runs circles around them and swiftly plays with the ball all across the field, wiping these men out. She is certainly a force to be reckon with.

"When Hermione started at Hogwarts, her father put her into football leagues during the summer. To keep her active and not reading books all day. She got teased and bullied by the other kids, saying she can never be good. It became a challenge." Harry answers, realizing the questions roaming in the purebloods' heads.

"Sounds rather familiar huh?" Ron comments, smirking at their school-time bullies. Hermione made the final score and her team bursts into cheers. They slid down to their knees surrounding her, and then bowing at her. She blows kisses at them and bows playfully before breaking out to a gutty laugh. She runs back to the group, sweaty and breathing heavily, "They have a party on a boat tonight."

"Fucking count me in." Pansy chimes in with determination, waving seductively at the men on the beach.

Sometime around past midnight, the group are driving in a roofless Jeep Wrangler, so close to comfort as they try to squish into one. Bless the heart of the Boy Who Lived to not drink at a party so he could drive home the drunken group of degenerates. Somehow, four hours and a bottle of tequila, Hermione and Pansy are wrapped in each others arms laughing with tears in their eyes. Harry figures now would be a good time to turn the radio on, and after messing around with the knob he finally got something that is not static.

A shrill scream comes out of Pansy's lips, "I love this song!"

"Actually?" Hermione asks her in disbelief. Pansy just raises her eye brow at Hermione with is a smirk that Hermione is starting to realize is a signature of the silver trio.

" _I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing. I have no choice, I hear your voice. Feels like flying. I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling out of the sky, I close my eyes heaven help me."_ As shocked as Hermione was, she could not help but smile and Pansy's voice – it is a thrilling voice. It's fun, it's sexy and it's freeing. Hermione's smile eventually turns into a cheer as Pansy continues to sing her heart out to the car.

"Bloody hell Pansy!" Ron cheers from the front.

Pansy dances around as much as she can since she is currently squished in the middle between Hermione and Blaise – Blaise himself holding onto the railings to make sure he does not get pushed out by Pansy's arse.

" _When you call my name it's like a little prayer!"_ Hermione joins in with Pansy lifting herself a little, slighting shoving Draco aside.

"Merlin Granger, watch it!" Draco says but is being completely ignored as Pansy and Hermione belts out the chorus of the song.

" _I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour I can feel your power, just like a prayer you know I'll take you there!"_ It has been a while since Draco has felt at ease, but watching Hermione's wild curls blowing the in air, Pansy and her singing playfully together and every now and then Hermione would throw him a smile over her shoulders. He feels a warmth in him that he does not recognize but he does not hate and it creeps up on him like the smile on his face. Noticing the smile on his ever so stoic face, Hermione's grin widens.

" _Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there. Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what you seem. Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there."_ As Pansy continues the song, she stands up, hands wildly pumping in the air and Blaise frantically gripping Pansy's waist. Hermione falls back laughing and lands slightly on Draco. He can feel the vibration of her laugh against his chest and the smell of salt water and roses bombard his senses. Maybe it is the alcohol in his system, or maybe it is the warmth finally giving him a heat stroke, but the feeling of Hermione's warm body and her smell against him, he could get use to it.

"Bloody hell, is this song about giving blow jobs?" Blaise comments at the end.

"Explains how Pansy knows the song!" Ron jokes.

"Ronald!" "Fuck you Weasley!" Pansy and Hermione shouts over the guffawing of the men in the car.

Eventually they manage to get back to the estate and Hermione finds a solemn Draco by the cliff. Curiosity got the best of her, and before she knew it, her small legs are walking towards him. Against the night sky and only the moon light shining on him, Draco Malfoy almost looks angelic – though with platinum blonde hair, it's easy to mistaken it for a halo.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, hiding away from the spot light?" Hermione chimes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" Draco replies.

"How do you know my middle name?" She asks but he just taps the end of his nose with a knowing smirk, "What brings you to this island Malfoy?"

He turns to look at her and he notices her expression is devoid of her previous cheerful attitude and she just stares at him with those inquisitive doe eyes. "You've been away from England too long princess."

"What?"

"I'm not welcomed there anymore, deservingly so." He states.

"So you just ran?" It only took half a moment, but Malfoy's face drastically changed back to a cold, stern expression and he sneers at her like he used to at school. It amazes her how fast his moods change; one moment he can almost seem like he's about to give you a hug but in the next he's strangling you instead.

"Aren't we hypocritical tonight? Is that not why you and the saints came running to this island and taking over _my_ land, and building your little home on _my_ property. You three ran away from very civilization that you risked your life for. The crowds parted for the three of you, ministry officials kissed your feet and you were adorned with medals upon medals. Why did you run Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip to hold back her creeping anger, "I— "

Draco lifts his hand up to cut Hermione off, "It was rhetorical Granger, I do not actually care why you ran away. I'm sure somewhere behind the spiel it is the same reason as mine. To find peace."

She takes a moment to really look at him and by Merlin he is a beautiful human being. Skin like marble, eyes like sliver and hair like a crown. She remembered a story her father used to read to her about a little girl named Pandora, who held the all the world's evil in the palm of her hand. In the midst of the darkness held by a child, was a small glimpse of hope that shone brighter than the north star. Draco Malfoy is Pandora and he is so strongly clinging onto the hope in his broken core.

* * *

 **Songs in this chapter: Madonna - Like a Prayer**

 **thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You have all been amazing to me! Thank you so much for reading my story and as always I do not own anything. Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"** _I've been cheated by you, and I think you know when"_

Hermione looks over at herself in the mirror – running her small hands over her dress and stretching out the wrinkles that are not there. She stares skeptically at her white, off the shoulder dress that cascades down to her knees. Her hair is fairly tamed today, with bigger and smoother ringlets instead of her wild curls – she can thank the ocean water for that. Though, she doesn't understand why she is nervous for the night; it was just Draco's birthday. Yet, here she is, twiddling with her dress and an unsettling stomach.

"Get a hold of yourself girl."

She takes her bright yellow bandana and wrap it into her curls before exiting the room, because she knows if she stands there for a minute longer, Harry would have to drag her out.

With Harry and Ron each attached to her arm, she enters the gardens of Draco's estate. It is a breathtaking moment; a lily pad pond in the center, draping willow trees adorned with small fairy lights, a beautiful array of white exotic flowers and over looking the cliff into the Aegean Sea. Just by the edge of the garden is a gazebo and there stands the silver trio by a decorated table.

It never ceases to amaze Hermione just how beautiful these aristocrats are. With their sharp features, defined hair cuts and decadent outfits – literal scenes straight out of a fairytale book. Hermione and Draco for a moment catches each others' eyes, honey clashing with silver. Against the dark night sky and under the soft yellow lights, he is an embodiment of a Greek God and it takes a moment for Hermione to breathe again.

"You lot made it!" Pansy screams in joy. She snaps her fingers and three crystal flutes float in front of the three, filled with a soft pink liquid.

"It's sparkling Rose, with a little kick." Pansy states with a wink.

"What's the kick?" Hermione asks and straight after, like an answer from Merlin himself, Ron is beside her choking, "Oh Ronald." Hermione pats his back as he still tries to catch his breath.

"Fucking hell Pansy. What did you put in this?" Ron says, sufficiently as red as his hair but Pansy just smirks at him and raises her glass.

"The witch is terrifying." Ron states.

"You get used to it."

The voice behind them sends chills down Hermione's spine. She doesn't understand why his presence comes to a shock since she is the stranger here not him – not the man that has been best friends with Draco since the age of 6. She turns around and her heart contracts – he is undeniably so beautiful it hurts. Theo smiles at her like time has not past, always ever so sweet and endearing.

"Draco dear, happy birthday."

A well manicured dainty hand slides over Theo's shoulder, adorned with a large diamond ring. Daphne Greengrass exuberates grace from head to toe. Her golden hair cascades down her back adorned with crystal clips. She has piercing emerald eyes that sits symmetrically on her petit face. She is wearing a long-sleeved silver silk dress that falls over delectably her curves – she is the incarnation of Aphrodite herself and the pure source of all of Hermione's insecurities. Daphne shoots a sharp look at Hermione, almost eyeing her down with disapproval.

"Daphne darling, if I knew you were coming I would've set up an extra chair." Pansy says stepping between Hermione and Daphne, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh do not worry." Daphne says sweetly. With a swift movement of her wand, the table accommodated for an extra seat. Daphne peers over Pansy, "My, is this Hermione Granger? My name is Daphne Greengass-Nott."

Daphne extends her hands to Hermione who takes it and then Daphne pulls her in a little before squeezing her hand, "I've always wanted to see what the hype was about the Golden Girl." She says with a sweet smile – too sweet, "Rather underwhelming." Daphne whispers into her ear when she lays a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Likewise Greengass." Hermione says through her teeth.

"Greengass-Nott." Daphne corrects, snaking her arm around Theo's arm and placing her ringed hand on his arm.

"Let's start dinner shall we?" Blaise interrupts.

Dinner is a murderous affair.

Even in the Greek heat in the middle of summer, chills run through their bodies. For the past hour and a half, it was constant back-handed, sly comments towards Hermione, and with each comment it struck Hermione and waned at her patience. Conversation flows between the moments but it is merely not enough to diffuse the situation.

"So, what are you doing now days Hermione?" Daphne asks.

"I work with healing magical creatures." Hermione states.

"She's being modest – Hermione has spent the last two years training and researching under the best in magical beast care." Ron adds before Daphne could respond.

"She has become a point of contact for rare and exotic creatures. Due to her methodology and intelligence, experts deemed her best suited to care with such unique creatures." Harry says.

"Oh Merlin! I remember your crusade on elves! It was rather humorous watching your feeble attempts. I'm sure time hasn't changed at all then."

"Daphne…" Theo warns softly.

 _Boom_.

The whole table erupts in shock when a lightening strikes just behind the dinner table, causing a rather startled Daphne to jump right out of her seat. The sound of the residing thunder strikes fear across the table, everyone but Hermione, who is sitting on her seat staring at Daphne. When Draco looks over, he sees a deadly look that gives him a hollow feeling inside of him – no one as innocent as Hermione Granger should look so murderous. The sound of a screeching chair brings everyone's attention to Daphne, who is forcibly being dragged to sit back down on her chair and stay.

"The feats I have accomplished in my lifetime as feeble as you portray them as, will forever be written in Wizarding History, will yours Mrs. Greengass-Nott?" Hermione says, "That is of course, what feats have you accomplished in your lifetime?" Despite the rage that can be seen behind Hermione's hazel eyes, her posture and voice did not waiver and remains calm and shook the table to the bones.

"I got the man you love." Daphne shouts angrily. "You see, when I heard about your affair I wasn't even worried he would leave me for you! You do not belong in our society and you will never be accepted! He would never leave me for you!" Daphne's whole body shakes with anger as she breathes heavily over the table. Hermione's glare snaps towards Daphne and a torrent of lightening strikes the ground behind them causing Daphne to scream. Then a silence falls over them, so heavy it suffocates the guests.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was truly lovely. Coconut is my favorite, so I did enjoy the cake." Hermione slowly gets up and places her table cloth on the table. She walks over to Draco and places a hand on his shoulder, "Happy birthday Draco. Here."

Hermione hands over an envelope and Draco opens up to reveal a Ministry labelled document. He looks up at Hermione with confusion and she smile sweetly at him, "It's permission for you to visit the Hippokampoi grounds with me. Any day you are ready to do so let me know. And Daphne. Theo never mentioned that he was engaged. I did love him, unrightfully so. I am sorry for the hurt it may have caused you, I truly did not know, but your hatred and anger is misplaced. I will not stand here and be your chopping block when it was him that hurt us both. Good night everyone." She gives Draco's shoulder a squeeze and a warmth erupts in Draco as he watches her walk away. He is about to get up and chase after her, but movement from his side disrupt his train of thoughts. He looks over and notices the chair that once sat Theo, is now empty.

"You're a right hag Daphne." Pansy states.

"Oh stuff it pug-face." Daphne retorts. Pansy almost leaps across the table to attack her but Ron holds her down.

"Daphne…leave." Draco says menacingly.

"I beg your pardon?" Daphne sharply says.

"Get the fuck off my property. Or I will escort you myself." Draco enunciates. Daphne grunts before exiting the premises, stomping away angrily.

"So…Granger. Wandless magic?" Blaise asks sipping on his whiskey.

"Since the war." Harry says mimicking Blaise by drinking the content of his glass.

"Should we…" Before Pansy could continue, an eruption of fire explodes in the field where Hermione walked away to and Theo followed. Pansy drinks the rest of her drink and pours another, "I guess not."

"Hermione! Bloody hell you could have burnt me alive!" Theo says throwing his inflamed jacket on the ground.

"Fucking should have a year ago! Why are you here Theo?!" Hermione screams.

"i—I wanted to see if you were oka—"

"NO!" Hermione shouts throwing her hands up to wandlessly throw Theo back.

"Hermione come on." Theo begs as he gets off the ground, wand at his hand.

"You do not get to stand there Theo; after what you did to me! And pretend to care."

"Hermione, please just listen to me." Theo takes a step forward and Hermione jumps back.

"You broke me Theo." The world seems to have crash onto Hermione and her heart is beating against her ribcage. The pain comes rushing back like it was just yesterday – she could see Daphne "surprising" Theo at his place while hiding in the closet, she could still hear their rumbustious love-making and she can still hear Theo saying I love you to Daphne. She remembers, when Theo opened the closet door that she was on the floor, hands covering her ears and tears endlessly streaming down her face. At this moment, she can feel the betrayal and hurt all over again, hazing her vision and blurring her mind.

Breathing became a tremendous effort for her and it is like cement is filling up in her body. She cannot stop the tears from falling from her eyes or the whimper that escapes from her mouth – the pain is overwhelming, "I loved you so much and you just…you tore me apart Theo. I am not the same person anymore…every time I am happy, you come around in my mind and you make me feel…unworthy, disgusting and not enough. Your presence in my head is a constant reminder of how I am never enough."

"I meant to tell you…it's just that— "

"Was it even real for you?" Hermione asks and Theo pauses to look at her. To really stare back into those deep honey eyes and the surrounding freckles on her soft face. He used to count them when she slept in his arm as he tried to wrestle with her hair.

"Of course it was. I just…I want you to know. It is not anymore. Not like that. I need you to know that, please." Theo confesses and Hermione's eyes widen like a deer in headlights. Yes, she should have known, of course she knew this, but to hear it as a confirmation…it is the final nail that was needed to properly break her.

Theo tries to take a step towards the shaking, wrecked Hermione but a hand grabs his shoulder to hold him back. He turns over his shoulders and is met with glaring silver eyes, "Daphne has gone home. I think you should go home too."

"Not now Draco, mind your own business." Theo tries to advance forward but Draco's hold tightens on his shoulder to the point of pain.

"I was not asking Nott." Draco pulls him back so that he is now standing in front of Theo, "Leave."

With a deep glare and a grunt, Theo decides to leave. A pregnant silence falls over them as Draco watches Theo leave into the distance being watched by the others at the edge of the field. A wrecked sob escapes Hermione's mouth and breaks the silence, reminding Draco why he came out to begin with. He turns to look at her and it is hard not to pity the poor girl. She looks like dementors have came and gone with her soul already.

Draco walks over towards Hermione and throws his suit jacket over her head. He takes his hand and grab the back of her head and laying it on his shoulder, to let her cry in peace. Her whole body is shaking with despair, and Draco can feel the vibrations of her sob on his chest. He runs circles with his thumb over his head until her crying drowns out into just a soft whimpering. Her body stops shaking at one point, but the grasp she has on his shirt remains tight. With the hold on his now ruined white shirt, Hermione pushes herself off of Draco's chest, letting his suit jacket to fall onto her shoulders. Her mascara is smudged under her eye, her nose is red and eyes are puffy…yet, Draco cannot help but find the beauty in this disaster.

"Thank you." She says softly, unravelling her fists to lay her palms flat against his wet shirt.

Before Draco could respond to her though, a loud thundering roar breaks through the night sky. Draco immediately looks to Hermione for blame since she has previously used her wandless magic to summon thunder, but she looks at him shaking her head. A large ball of fire explodes in the sky above them causing the guests of this house to fall back in shock. In the distance past the smoke and clouds, is a winged figure slightly lit by the moon.

"Is that a…"

"Herald!" Hermione shouts with a wide smile.

Hermione moves herself around Draco to move towards to the unknown beast but he holds her back, "Are you mental Granger?! That's a god damn— "

The beast lands on the edge of the land, causing tremors on the ground, shaking the occupants of the land. Its wings spread out longer than the width of the manor and snout still smoking from the flames. The front legs land harshly onto the ground and lets out one last deafening roar. The sheer power of the roar shakes the very core of the remaining dinner guests, leaving them to shake in fear. The beast collapses right in front Draco and Hermione, eyes fluttering shut.

"Dragon…" Draco breathes out.

Following suit, on top of the dragon, a man walks down the scaly neck and jumps off to the ground. He advances towards Hermione and Draco, all beaten and bloodied looking like he just fought the dragon himself. A large claw mark stretches across the span of his chest, ripping his shirt and drenching it with blood.

"Hermione!" He says weakly. He throws his arms up and around Hermione's shoulder before planting a smouldering kiss on her lips. His hands move up her neck, gripping her hair by the hand full and then stops at her cheeks. His calloused, slightly burnt fingers stroke her cheek bone before resting at the nape of her neck. His whole body smells like a burnt toast but feeling his hard form against Hermione, made her feel warmer than him. Hermione's whole body lights on fire and her face is inflamed as she feels his tongue dominate hers. He effectively drops to the ground in Hermione's arms seconds after leaving streaks of blood down her cheeks.

"This is Charlie Weasley. That's his dragon, Herald." Hermione explains breathlessly to an utterly bewildered Draco.

* * *

 **AN: Apologies, I know there was no song in this chapter - did not think it would have fit well. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's called karma. And it's pronounced ha!"

* * *

Her slim fingers strum the guitar strings softly, playing a melody,

" _You got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we can make a deal, maybe together we can get somewhere, any place is better."_

Her voice is angelic and sweet, playing and singing softly as she watches Charlie on the bed – bandaged up and still unconscious. His whole body was so beaten and the bleeding never stopped for so long. His blood had sunken so deep in her skin when she held down the wounds as Harry and Ron ran around her trying to find the ointments. She kept telling him that he needed a Medi-Witch, but in his pained daze he refused, stating that he only needed Hermione. His body was fighting a fever so she laid a cool wet towel when she saw Ron's guitar. She thought maybe if she played the song…he may stir or even wake up.

" _You got a fast car, I got a plan to get us out of here. I've been working at the convenience store, managed to save just a little bit of money. Won't have to drive too far, just cross the border and into the city. You and I both get jobs and finally see what it means to be living_."

With every verse she sings, she watches him and she can see his features look less strained and at rest under the bright yellow light of the sun. She continues to play the guitar as its sounds fill up the small room and her voice echoes against the walls.

" _So remember when we were driving, driving in your car. Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk, city lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder. And I had a feeling I belonged_."

Hermione reminisced their days together as she sings the song – _Merlin_ , they were crazy, _she_ was crazy. She spent nights out in restricted fields, swimming under the moonlight, climbing mountains together and he spent the time teaching her about dragons. What marvelous, majestic and extremely dangerous creatures they were but she was fascinated – they reminded her of Charlie, ever the renegade. She felt so alive around him and she forgot, she simply forgot about all the pains and terror Theo had caused. Thinking back at their time is causing Hermione to let out a little laugh, Charlie really made her into such a "bad girl"...and she loved it.

 _"_ _You got a fast car, is it fast enough so you can fly away? You gotta make a decision, leave tonight or live and die this way."_

"Oh kitten, you remembered our song?" Charlie says with a hoarse voice as he peeks through one eye. His shaggy red hair just falling over his eyes in a messy bunch.

"You should be resting Charlie." Hermione says sternly, putting the guitar away. She moves towards him and casts a quick diagnostic spell and check over his injuries.

"You would be a hot nurse; I'd let you wash me any day." Charlie teases, smirking at her like he always did.

"Hush, I need to concentrate." She says.

"I know, my rippling abs and handsome face makes it hard enough, let along having me whisper sweet nothings – must be getting you so wet in your knick— "

"Charlie!" Ron shouts, interrupting his older brother holding a tray with soup on it.

"Well fuck me with my own wand, cock blocked by own little brother. Next time?" Charlie winks at Hermione and Ron groans, dropping the tray at the side table by the bed.

"I fucking hate him when he's like this!" Ron whines.

"He's just teasing Ronald." Hermione responds.

"Yes Ronald, just teasing." Charlie says suggestively causing Hermione to laugh a little.

"Screw it, I don't care, you can die now." Ron throw his arms up in the air and huffs annoyingly before storming out, screaming something about food to Harry.

"Something's just never change."

"Not quite." Hermione says with a sad smile. Charlie stops her hand from rubbing the ointment and gives it a little squeeze.

"He's back isn't he?" Hermione looks at him confusingly but seeing his sympathetic eyes it is hard to push down the warm feeling erupting inside her. She smiles gratefully at him and places her other hand over his.

"I'm fine Charlie. Plus, your entrance came at such an impeccable timing."

"Ha! I always do!" Hermione rolls her eyes at him before removing herself and walking towards a cabinet, "How is he?"

"He's resting like a big baby he has always been. His wounds are cleaned and they are getting better. Just like you, he needs rest. I'm about to go out and check on him, so please sleep."

"Always knew I could count on you kitten."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"No you really don't."

"Charlie, what happened?" Worry etched at Hermione's face as she stares at Charlie. He just shoots her one of his charming smiles.

"Not now love, I must sleep."

Hermione walks out of the house with various bags levitating around her, following her around as she tries to carry two big buckets filled with liquids. With her vision blocked and only hoping on her memory to guide her through the path towards Herald, she did not realize Draco walking towards her and ultimately runs into him causing everything to crash to the ground.

"Good to see you are wearing pants this time Granger." Draco comments helping her off the ground. She gives him a sharp look and literally a second later all her stuff is in the air knocking him back a little – he cannot hold back the smile at that.

"Malfoy, perfect timing. I need help." Hermione says, handing off her buckets to Draco without his response.

Moments later, Draco finds himself standing in front of a literal sleeping dragon, "You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Hush, mind your language, Herald is a child." Hermione responds walking around the dragon's sleeping head.

"Child?! This dragon is the size of my house! That may I remind you is large." Draco says incredulously as he watches Hermione climb the dragon.

"Maybe you just need a bigger house. Pass me the blue bucket please."

"You are fucking mental Granger." Draco says but still levitates the bucket towards her.

"You have to be to climb a dragon Malfoy." Hermione jokes as she rubs salve over the dragon's wounds. It clearly bothers the creature as the dragon itself starts to stir awake from his sleep, and not calmly. Draco backs up in five quick steps and is a good few meters away from the dragon.

Hermione slides off the dragon and settles her hands on its snout, letting the creature inhale her scent. Almost instantaneously, the dragon calms and curls into her touch. From where Draco is standing, he can see her whispering things to the dragon, when he steps closer towards her it is when he realizes that her wand is drawn out. She is saying incantations to heal the dragon and despite the pain the dragon is in from his wounds being mended, he never once jolted from Hermione's touch. It simply amazes Draco, watching this breathtaking sight.

"I hatched Herald." Hermione says, stroking the dragon's snout, "He was my first dragon I took care of, thanks to Charlie really."

Draco clears his throat at the sound of his name, "So Charlie…" Hermione chuckles a little.

"Charlie has always been like that."

"Right…"

"Do you sing Draco?" Hermione ask abruptly.

"Why?" Draco questions skeptically.

"Hm." Hermione hums casually while still stroking the sleeping dragon, "Herald loves it when you sing to him. So do you?"

"I tend to avoid it." Hermione shrugs at him but wears a knowing smile that gnaws at Draco.

"If you say so Malfoy."

* * *

A couple hours later, post a rumbustious dinner at the barn, they have all settled around a fire sipping cheap wine, "So what happened Charlie?" Hermione asks and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"There's a civil war that broke out in Russia. After the Voldemort you think they would stop, but it hasn't in Russia…it fueled the fire."

"How have we not heard about this?" Ron asks.

"Well we are secluded on a remote island." Harry suggests sarcastically.

"To be fair, no one really knows much about it. Russia has been under wraps pretty tightly – trying avoid another world war."

"Good Gods, you would think the world would be sick of war by now." Hermione says.

"Unfortunately not princess. That being said, Hermione I actually need your assistance." All three of them stiffened at that statement. For a mere moment, Hermione can feel her heart tighten and stop. The idea of war and going back to it struck fear in her.

"No. Not that. I just need help with my creatures. They're not safe there and you have a lot of space here." Charlie says gesturing to the vast field around him.

"Well about that…" Hermione says nibbling at her lower lip.

"Oh no…what's wrong?" Charlie asks noticing her tell.

"The land belongs to Draco Malfoy." Ron answers and Charlie chokes on his drink.

"Like the white haired menace Draco Malfoy?" Charlie asks and the three nods.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Hermione inputs squeezing Charlie's knee lightly.

"Knew I could count on you love." Charlie lifts her chip a little, running his finger along her jawline feeling her soft olive skin under his calloused fingers before tapping her small button nose.

"Stop! No! Nope! Enough!" Ron shouts pointing at them, "Harry make them stop!"

"Oh Ronald, no wonder you never got her." Charlie retorts with a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Absolutely fucking not!" Draco exclaims, looking at the pair incredulously.

"Oh come on Malfoy! It'll only be temporary and it is not like you are short in space!" Hermione counters.

"Does not mean I want fucking dragons and other creates that could literally tear my house off the ground in my sleep Granger."

"Hey! My dragons are well trained and well mannered! They would never do that…now." Charlie interjects and Draco gestures at him giving Granger a pointed look.

"It would be fun Drake." Blaise inputs.

"Why are you here Blaise?" Draco asks.

"Because you promised me we would go on the boat today." Blaise answers.

"Look Malfoy, I'm the only one that can care for them. They would be safe here, I know how to take care of them Malfoy. I have trained and studied – I know the wards needed, the spells to subdue them humanly. Please Malfoy, you are their only hope."

Hermione looks pleadingly at Draco and it is hard for him to look away once her golden chestnut eyes lured him in. Righteousness and honor seeps through his veins slowly spreading through his body – _bloody fucking Gryffindors_. He sighs and forces himself to tear away from Hermione's begging eyes.

"Fine!" He gives in and Hermione breaks out into a wide grin, "But any damage you pay off. Understood?" Draco states sternly.

"Understood completely!" Hermione squeals and jumps up a little, trying hard to contain her excitement. At that moment, Draco watches her in excitement and realizes just a bit how he enjoyed making her smile for once…to make her happy.

Out of nowhere, a whoosh of green flames explodes from the fireplace and out comes Theo – dressed in a navy blue suit and a white button up…dressed too immaculately for a Sunday afternoon on an island. He looks up and notices the occupants of the room who are staring at him bafflingly. He turns to his left and notices Hermione standing there.

"Hermione—"

Before he could make his way to her, Charlie charges forward and punches him square in the face without any restraint. The force of his fist causes Theo to fall back and his nose to gush out blood.

"Charlie!" Hermione shouts.

"What the hell!" Draco screams at the same time.

Theo draws out his wand swiftly and casts a spell sending Charlie back across the room, landing roughly on the bookshelf, ultimately cracking it under the momentum of Charlie's body.

"Well shit." Blaise mutters.

"Theo!" Draco shouts.

Charlie stands up chuckling a little before wiping blood off his mouth, "That's the best you got pretty boy?" He taunts before pulling his wand just as fast and throwing a lamp towards Theo, just missing Draco's head.

"Hey!"

"Stop it!" Hermione screams moving forward towards Charlie but is stopped by a wayward spell and had to dodge it.

The two continues to duel, bouncing spells off of each others barriers and throwing more and more of the items across the room. The other three in the room are hiding behind a couch, listening to the crashing and breaking of the room.

"You take care of Theo? I'll take care of Charlie?" Draco shouts over the noise to Blaise who simply nods at him.

"Hermione, cover us will you darling?" Blaise says.

With wand in her hand ready to deflect any misfired jinxes or objects, she watched the two men stand at full height. Standing in their duelling stances both scream out an _expelliramus_ eloquently with very firm movements. Their Quidditch senses comes in handy as they effortlessly catch the wands in their hands. With a swift movement of their wrist, Hermione watches as Theo and Charlie's bodies stiffen before falling to the ground. As Draco walks towards the two, Blaise follows him fixing the room with his magic. The two are in perfect sync and it astounds Hermione to watch them walk just a few feet from each other but exactly on time with each other.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Draco asks Theo staring down at him with a sneer.

"Apologizing…Hermione…" Theo responds in a strained voice as he struggles against his body lock.

"Not today. Mippy!" In a crack, Mippy appears right next to Draco, "Take Theo home please."

"Wait! Dra—" Before Theo could complete his speech Mippy sent him away.

Blaise walks over to Charlie and unbinds him, "Your wound is opened." He states pointing at his now bleeding chest.

"Charlie!" Hermione shouts.

"Oh love, looks like you have to nurse me back to health again." He says in a daze placing a hand on his chest before fainting.

"What the fuck?" Blaise says, tapping his toe against Charlie.

"Stop it! He lost a lot of blood!" Hermione interjects slapping Blaise's arm before kneeling down to Charlie, "I have to take him somewhere to treat him but the barn is too far away."

"You can use the spare room next door." Draco offers.

Hermione levitates Charlie's body and walks towards the door. She stops next to Draco and places a hand on the crook of his elbow tugging a little at this sleeve. He looks down at her and she looks up with such soft gratitude seeping out of her features, "Thank you." She whispers, squeezing his arm a little before walking out of the room.

"So Granger and that Weasley eh?" Blaise comments once they have left the room.

"Apparently so."

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the wait! But here it is. The song in this chapter is "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, do review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
